


Build Our Way to the Sky

by smyh93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese, Friends-y romance, M/M, badly ending, badly writing, they get to share their feelings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyh93/pseuds/smyh93
Summary: 官方宇宙。Keith和Lance从一开始的针锋相对开始慢慢学会对彼此敞开心扉，然后发现对方其实没有自己想得那么讨厌。Based on canon. When they first went to the universe, Keith and Lance were enemy-ish. But with everything developing, they learned to open their hearts to each other, and found the other one was not so annoying after all. Written after Season 4.





	Build Our Way to the Sky

Blue’s Log #1

呃，我这算是打开了么？没按错键吧？我还不是很熟悉具体操作……哦看来没问题！我可真是个天才嘿嘿。所以，这是第一篇日志，我已经到太空有……一个月了？我也说不清毕竟看不到太阳这里的时间记法和地球上也不一样，我就记得前几天Pidge好像说过快有一个月了吧。无所谓了反正我短时间内也回不去。伙计我已经开始怀念地球了。刚来的时候的新鲜劲早都过了。宇宙真的是……太大了，要不是我知道有一个想要霸占全宇宙的神经病动不动就会跑来攻击我们，我真的觉得我们是这里仅有的活人。活人和活外星人。唔，不过说起来其实有时候还是会碰见其他外星人的，外星姑娘们都很喜欢我呢，天生就这么有魅力我也没办法啊。

哦对就上次我们救下来的那个星球，他们送了我们一些东西，Hunk不知道怎么弄的居然用那些东西做出了吐司！地球吐司！我敢保证他趁我不注意学了魔术！或者他在外星上吸入了什么东西导致基因变异于是变成了魔法师！我太爱他了！而且他还给Blue升级了一下设备。是的是的Blue我知道你也爱他，我会和他说的（拍拍）。Pidge也升级了一下什么东西，我不是太懂她说的那些话，尤其是她和Coran在一起的时候简直可怕，当然Hunk要是加入了他们那我还不如去和Shiro聊天呢。不过他好像经常和Keith在训练室吧。天啊那两个的体力和训练爱绝对是非人的。

说道Keith，我……我真的不懂他。我是说，我们是一个团队不是么？我们也好几次组成了Voltron不是么？他到底不满我哪里？我知道我没Shiro那么厉害可能有时候偶尔也比不上他，可是他至于总对我摆出一副高高在上的态度么？Allura虽然说团队是需要建设磨练的，可是我就是很不爽啊，我只是想向那个鲻鱼头的家伙证明自己让他正眼瞧瞧我——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我在说什么啊下线下线再见！

 

Blue’s Log #2

所以，今天我们又被Allura强制训练了。这个外星女人认真起来恐怖得要死，我看来要好好考虑一下是不是真要追她了。

但是今天的隐形迷宫比之前要顺利一些了。在你问之前是的我又和Keith一组了。不过我刚也说了今天要顺利一些，我差不多听着他的指示走得比以前多了一倍？虽然还是没能走出去后面又被电到不行。绝对是他故意的！绝对不是因为我自信过头没按他的指示来！而且我在他走的那轮也报复回来了，平手！还有今天的模拟对战训练也比之前要好了，我成功地击中了好几个他们盲区里的格斗士，就连Shiro都夸我了呢，就说我是sharp shooter吧哈哈哈！让你再瞧不起我Keith Kogane！

哦Hunk叫我去吃饭了。Bye Blue，明天再来见你。

 

 

**Red’s Log #1**

呃这是什么……日志？我碰到什么键了……哦。哦好吧，谢谢你Red。嗯这就是开始记录了？可是我没什么可以记的啊……呃，今天我们又五个人一起训练了？效果还不错至少看到了提高？反正我自己经常去训练，所以模拟对战的时候感觉击中那些格斗士要比之前有余地一些。就是Lance那个蠢货隐形迷宫本来走得挺好的结果又日常自大不听指示把自己电到了。我觉得之后我走的那轮他是故意电我的，混蛋。不过和格斗士训练的时候他有帮我解决掉好几个背后的家伙，干得不错。

妈的这太傻了。不，不我没说你Red，我是说记日志这件事。我……还是走吧。

 

Blue’s Log #5

所以，呃，今天……嗯你知道发生了什么我就不说了。嘿！好吧好吧我道歉！我不该轻信那两个外星人我应该更用心地保护你，对不起都怪我害得你被抓走了。别再给我冷脸看了……？哦谢谢你Blue，这才是我的好姑娘。但是我觉得这也不能全怪我吧，虽然我是主要原因啦，就是……我想觉得自己是特别的你懂吗？虽然你大概能看到我脑子里的东西或者什么的我还是说出来吧反正也没别人听到，我其实从来没认为自己有多厉害。看，我有一个大家庭，这很棒，我绝对不会把他们同任何东西交换，但是也因为这样我不可能得到我想要的所有东西因为爸妈会努力地把他们的关心平摊到每一个人身上。我知道这么说很幼稚，能做到爸妈那样其实已经很了不起了我也很感激他们，但就是……当然进了Garrison的只有我一个，这在我们家来说倒算是特别的了。说道Garrison，你大概也知道我和Keith之间所谓的“竞争”都是我的假想对吧。……天呐Blue我知道我没他厉害你能不能不要这么直白地说出来伤我的心？我其实也不是真的讨厌他，虽然他的发型很蠢眉毛很蠢手套很蠢还总是一脸冷漠凶巴巴的不会开玩笑不过笑起来的时候眼角旁边的纹路挺可爱的……啊啊啊啊我在说什么！总而言之！我之前在Garrison试图和他说过几次话他都爱理不理的！后来又说完全不记得有我这么个人！就很生气啊！虽然我也没什么可以反驳的毕竟他在战斗飞行员班的时候我还在货机飞行员班里！但我们现在都是paladin了，都是一样的！我绝对要让他承认我和他一样厉害，不，比他更厉害！

 

Blue’s Log #13

Shore leave baby！Blue我和你说这个星球居然有海！好吧是感觉像海的东西，我可以称它为“东西”吗？随便吧。反正我进去游了没出什么事，所以也没什么关系啦。伙计我真的在离开地球以后就没见过海了。我爸是从古巴来的，所以我小时候每次冬天都会去那边。古巴就是一个国家，像美国……像Altea，只不过Altea这个星球就只有一个国家，但是地球被分成了好多好多个国家……哦你又读到了我的想法，那你应该就懂了。哈哈哈是的古巴很小，就是一个岛，但是周围全是海，我记得以前最喜欢的就是和Julio和Vickie一起从岸上的礁石往水里面跳然后朝着太阳疯狂游过去看谁可以游得最远。对了对了Julio一开始都不敢跳，还说什么爸妈不在他必须照看好我们不能让我们受伤，然后我们两个人一把把他推了下去，他那个尖叫简直太好笑了真希望我能录下来，绝对是他最大的黑历史！哦以防你好奇，我是游得第二远的，第一是Vickie。这个我倒是没有一点不甘心，毕竟你只要见过她游泳的样子就知道了，她是天生的，再说了我的飞行技术在我们家肯定是第一！如果有一天我们能回地球的话我就带你去古巴转一圈吧。

嗯？今天游泳的感觉怎么样？当然很开心啦。虽然没有石头可以让我从上面跳下去，但是这时候也不能要求更多了嘛。有点可惜没看到Allura的泳装啊啊啊，Coran的那个裤衩真的太可怕了我都看不下去……不过Hunk有把我扔下去哈哈哈哈哈哈，我和你说他今天也高兴疯了居然把Pidge和Shiro都扔了下去，然后我们怂恿他把Keith也扔下去了！你是没看到他那个表情哈哈哈哈！我还以为我们的Bowie啥都不怕呢！我还和他比赛游泳了，我赢了！就知道他不可能什么事都是最好的又不是Shiro，而且他在来这里之前是住在沙漠里的，会游泳都很神奇了……啊，我们最近关系感觉变好了一点？虽然每天还是会故意找他茬儿但是更多的就是开开玩笑吧，嘿你知不知道他那天和Pidge一起出任务之前我和他说“别死在外面啦红衫”，他居然用苏格兰口音回了句“别担心我可是Scotty”？哦你不知道星际迷航。反正就是他居然接了我的梗！而且他的苏格兰口音还蛮可爱的……说起来在一起时间长了之后发现他完全不是我一开始以为的那种觉得自己比所有人都厉害所以看不起大家的类型，也会开玩笑，也挑食还有不想训练的时候，有时我说话的时候他会很认真地看着我听我说，我就觉得自己其实还挺重要的……妈的我又不知道自己在讲些什么了。拜拜Blue。

 

**Red’s Log #4**

嘿Red。呃，今天是shore leave。我们帮Qarsus星球的人赶走了一个Galra小部队就被他们邀请呆个几天，正好还可以补充一下物资，Coran也要检修一下城堡。嗯？我没有不满啊？啊，是，如果是以前我肯定会觉得他们太松懈了毕竟Zarkon还在外面指不定突然就攻击过来了，但是现在，怎么说，我觉得放松一下也没什么不好的，不管怎么说Hunk都可以用我们拿到的外星物资变出很多好吃的东西，光是这点都很值得放个假了。而且我们今天还游泳了。我可能有……不记得多久没游过泳了。但是很开心啊，我甚至好久没看到Shiro那么开心了，你真该看看今天Hunk把Lance扔进水里后Shiro的表情，感觉他一下子回到17岁了，满眼都是星星，一脸赞叹地严肃地对Hunk说“请你一定要把我扔进去”，Hunk也二话没说抓起他就扔了！天呐想想就好笑。对了这话我只和你说——log可以加密吧？很好——Shiro 17岁的时候是个狂爆痘痘的板寸头。好这个log我绝对要加密。

呃，对我也被Hunk扔进去了，不要再继续问了我不想回忆这个，感觉光这件事都能被Lance笑上至少一个月。而且我今天和他比赛游泳还比输了……但是这个完全和能力无关对吧？毕竟他是古巴的而我在沙漠里住了好久，加上他——虽然我不愿意承认——确实比我高上那么一两寸。妈的我有预感这事能被他重复说上三个月了……嗯？不不不，我们关系好多了，至少我是这么认为的？虽然还是每天都在互相斗嘴但已经不是一开始那样认真地在吵了，就是开玩笑的。而且我现在开始觉得，我以前那么不喜欢他，可能是因为他有的我得不到吧？啊啊啊不想说这个。就是，他不是我一开始认为的那种只会说实际没什么本事的人，虽然我还不了解他——。我其实根本就没有试过去了解他对吧？

 

**Red’s Log #5**

嘿Red。你还好吗？Hunk等下会来检查的，再耐心等一会儿，毕竟Lance他——。不知道为什么，明明我都是做好觉悟总有人会突然离开的，明明他也不是第一次受伤，但这次就觉得……不一样。我不知道该怎么说，我不像他那样会表达自己的想法。只是很痛也很愤怒，就和当时Shiro失踪后一样。又不是完全一样。我只是不想失去他你知道吗？

Hunk来了。我就把你交给他吧。

 

 

Keith被Shiro强制拉回他的房间洗了个澡，在床上躺了会儿却怎么都静不下来，不知不觉就又走回了治疗舱前，正好碰上舱门打开，他下意识地伸出手去，结结实实地接住了一整个怀抱的Lance。他一瞬间有些无措，前伸的双臂僵在空中，呼吸好像也停了两三秒。所幸治疗液的冰冷和奇怪的味道激得他一个冷颤，他收紧手臂抱住还没完全恢复意识的Lance，一步一趔趄地帮他挪到沙发那边，刻意忽略了对方的头发扫在脸颊时给他的体内带来的感觉。Keith小心地把他放下，然后打开了通讯器：“嘿Shiro，你在吗？”

“在，怎么了？”

“Lance出来了。”

“哦好的！我这就来。”

“呃，顺便通知一下其他人？”

“行。还有从柜子里拿条毯子给Lance披上，你知道刚从治疗舱出来的时候很冷的。”

“知道了。”

Keith关闭了通话，扭过头，正好对上两只深棕色的眸子，他吓得叫了一声，往后跳了一步。Lance皱了皱眉：“伙计，小点声。”

“哈？”Lance的五官痛苦地往里皱了一点，Keith赶紧捂上嘴。“对不起。平时最吵的人居然让我小点声，你不会是大脑结构都被治疗了吧。”又想起了什么。“哦对，你现在应该挺冷的吧，我去拿毯子给你。”说着就转过身，拉开了他们之间的距离。

他刚把毯子替Lance披上，Hunk就冲了进来，哭着大叫Lance的名字，一把抱住他的好兄弟，口齿不清地说着我好担心你啊你都昏迷五天了我怕你再也不会醒过来了你不在都没人说我做的饭好吃了（“别这么戏精了Hunk你做的饭没人会说不好吃的好吗？”Pidge翻了个白眼露出了微笑），顺势把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭到了Lance的毯子上。Keith张了张嘴想说什么，又不知道该说什么好，尴尬地放弃了。Lance带着恶心又好笑的表情轻轻地拍着Hunk的肩膀，然后抬眼看向Keith，对他吐了吐舌头，满眼笑意。

Keith在这个瞬间突然觉得肩膀轻了很多。对，这是他的Lance没错了。

_不是你的。_

“我，呃，很高兴你恢复了Lance，我先回房间洗个澡。”他避开了所有人的目光快步逃了出去，没有听到Shiro在他后面喊“你不是才洗过么”。

 

 

Blue’s Log #15

Blue baby！你的Lancey Lance又回来啦，想没想我啊！哈哈哈这才是我的好姑娘，我也想你啦。对不起连累你也受了伤。嗯我知道Hunk有好好照顾你，我已经谢过他啦。下次当心点？这个我也知道的，我也不想这么早就死啊，可是随时都有可能会在太空爆炸不是写在paladin的工作说明里了吗？再说这次也是紧急情况，如果我不冲过去的话Keith就会受伤了。不知道为什么那时我想的全都是“不要是他不要是他是我都好不要是他”。很奇怪对吧，我自己都觉得很奇怪，我知道我俩的关系现在好多了要说是朋友也没什么不可以的，但是这种想法——。我甚至在Hunk遇到危险的时候都没想过用自己去代替他，我只是单纯地希望Hunk不要出事。不过也庆幸我冲过去的力量足够大把自己也甩出去了，不然可就真的——啊啊啊好的好的我不说了。

说起来你知道Keith在我昏过去的这几天一直呆在那边么？Shiro必须拉着他——真的，字面意义的拉！——把他赶回房间他才肯洗澡休息一下。天呐想象一下四五天不洗澡的Keith……（抖）。哦我肯定会用这件事嘲笑他的，你不要担心，但这话我现在只和你说，我其实很开心。当然是因为达到了被他重视的目的！这说明他已经承认了我和他一样厉害了嘛！不过感觉比起这个，更像是一种更简单的，就是很纯粹的开心。当我从治疗舱里出来睁开眼睛的时候，我看到他，还是一样的鲻鱼头，还是一样的粗眉毛，还是一样带着紫色的眼睛，除了眼睛下面很重的黑眼圈和比平时更苍白的皮肤之外其他一切都和平时没两样，我突然就安心了好多。现在想来，我可能负担不起失去他吧。这么说虽然很对不起Hunk也对不起其他人，但这六个人里我最负担不起失去的或许就是Keith。

算了我一定是还没完全恢复才会说出这种话。Bye Blue。

 

 

Keith失眠了。这对他来说其实是很平常的事情，但他本来以为自己今天可以睡上至少三小时，毕竟Lance已经恢复了，Coran又说雷达扫描区里目前没看到Galra的影子，他还想着总算可以放松一会儿了。

他叹了口气，坐起来望着对面空空如也的墙仿佛要把它盯出一个洞来，最终还是放弃，穿上外套走了出去。整个城堡除了用以基础照明的蓝色光芒还在闪烁其余一片漆黑。Keith并不感到奇怪。他刚来这里的时候利用了失眠的一个晚上走遍了城堡，知道这个时间只会有他一个人还醒着。唔，95%的时间。他碰见过一两次半夜饿醒找食物的Hunk和通宵研究新算法的Pidge。现在想来挺庆幸没碰上Shiro。他知道Shiro也失眠过几次，他无意间听他和Coran提起过，但如果撞上了肯定要被他严肃地教育一顿。光想想Keith就忍不住撇了撇嘴。

一边陷入自己的思维里，双脚一边习惯性地带领他来到观星台，意外地发现那里已经有人了。

“……Lance？”

棕色的眸子望过来，不自觉地睁大了一些，一秒后缓和下来，眉眼微微弯起。“嘿鲻鱼头。睡不着？”

“你怎么在这里？”

对方挑起眉：“呃，上次我检查的时候这里是观星台不是Keith Kogane的房间，所以我完全有资格在这里？”

“哦。”Keith闭上嘴，在心里骂了自己一句蠢爆了，又开口问道，“我是说你不是才从治疗舱里出来么，应该因为缺乏正常睡眠倒头睡上三天才对吧。”

“OK，第一，我从治疗舱里出来已经有——管他呢反正我觉得有10个小时了；第二，睡不着就是睡不着，我也没办法。你不也是么，这几天一直看着我肯定没怎么休息，不还是睡不着在整个城堡里瞎晃荡。”

“我才没有一直——随你怎么说。”Keith倔强地扭过头，感到脸有点烧。“我是要在这里呆着了，所以你要么换个地方失眠要么就坐在那里一动不动别讲话。”

“我才不走呢，我之前都没来过这里。真不敢相信你居然找到这么个地方不告诉我们，小气鬼。而且我就要动就要讲话你能把我怎么样啦啦啦。”

“你——”Keith竖起眉头面向Lance，看到对面的男孩子像个五岁小孩一样噘着嘴吐着舌头做鬼脸，突然就没憋住大笑了起来。Lance似乎也被这个反应惊到了，愣愣地看着他，终于自己也笑了出来。

他们都感觉到有什么东西开始悄然变化。空气柔软得像薄荷味的棉花糖。

“嘿Keith，过来和我坐一起？”

“……行。”

Keith走过去坐在Lance身边，右手放在离他左手一厘米远的地方，透过落地窗眺望外面漆黑的宇宙。

“所以，你喜欢看星星？”

“嗯，从小就喜欢，虽然一开始只是为了逃避现实。每次被街道上的其他孩子嘲笑是没爸妈的孤儿之后我都会把他们揍一顿，然后一个人跑到没人的地方呆到天黑，数一遍星星就平静下来了再回去。”Keith停了一下。“现在想想，我想当飞行员大概也是因为这个原因吧，想飞到星星上。”

“……哇。这可真是……呃，我是说，真巧呢，我也是。不是——不是前面的那个部分，是后面的那个。我也是因为喜欢星星才想到飞行员的。”

“天呐我居然让没有一秒不在说话的Lance McClain词穷了吗？”Keith装作震惊地捂住嘴，眼角因为止不住的笑显出了细小的纹路。

“嘿！是你招呼都没打就说了那种话，不管是谁都不知道该怎么接吧！什么啊突然间搞这种真心话大冒险一般的东西……你不会是故意开我玩笑的吧？！”

“哈哈哈哈，是真的，没一句骗你。虽然要换作以前我肯定不会告诉任何人，Shiro也知道我在这件事上很敏感，但是现在我觉得无所谓了。可能遇到你们之后我觉得自己终于拥有了和家类似的东西吧，所以对过去也看开了？”

“哦，好的吧。呃，既然你难得对我坦白了，作为交换我也得对你坦白。”Lance看到Keith张开嘴准备说什么，马上抬手制止了。“不不，不要说这不是什么交易之类的话，再说了，这是我欠你的。我一直没有试图去真正了解你不是吗？虽然你也是。就从家庭说起吧既然你开了这个话题。你知道我有一个大家庭对吧？不算长辈，我有一个哥哥一个姐姐和一个妹妹，我是家里的老三。Julio在老爸的店里工作，已经结婚了所以Lizzie某种程度上也是我姐姐？Vickie在上大学，但是放假的时候总会和她男朋友Tom一起实习或者什么的最近很少见到她了，不过Tom人很好也来过我们家，爸妈挺喜欢他的。Maria还在上初中吧？天呐我突然想起来我好像错过她毕业了……她小时候和我一样喜欢看星星也说想当飞行员来着，但是现在说想当一个摄影师。至少我上次听她提起还是这个。妈的我想他们……”

Keith看着他低下头，肩膀耷拉着，一下子不知道该怎么办。他知道这个时候一般都是要给一个拥抱的，可是他并不习惯去拥抱别人，而且他们目前的关系可以允许这种行为吗？他犹豫了一会儿，试探性地伸出手握住了Lance的。他感到Lance僵硬了半秒，然后便放松下来，反捏住了他的手，Keith悄悄地松了口气。

“你真的很爱他们。”

“是，我爱他们。”突然想起来了什么。“妈的，我本来没想说这么多的，我不是故意让你觉得——”

“嘿，没事的，Lance，我没事。我不是说过我已经看开了吗？”

Lance笑了笑。“好，现在该你了。请告诉我哦伟大的Keith Kogane先生，当年在Garrison你为什么不把任何人放在眼里，哪怕是我，这个你命中注定的对手？”

“呃，我并不是故意不把任何人放眼里的？是因为你们都太矮了所以我看不到？”

Lance戏剧性地吸了口凉气：“Keithy boy又开玩笑了！我是不是快死了！”

“别演了你！”Keith笑起来，眼睛弯成两道好看的弧。“不，说真的，我确实不是故意的，我只是——不擅长和人交际。我从小到大除了Shiro没有任何一个朋友，Shiro还是不停磨我弄得我最后只能放弃抵抗，你知道他这个人一旦打定主意就有多可怕。”Lance疯狂地点头。“所以，我就只是不知道该怎么做而已。至于你，我可不知道我有什么‘命中注定的对手’，而且你升到战斗班好像是因为我退出了才能进去吧？”

“嘿你别拆穿我啊！对了说道这个，你为什么会退出？”

“因为他们说Kerberos的失败是飞行员的错，但我知道Shiro绝对不是那种人，肯定是有内幕被掩盖了——现在知道是Galra——然后我就和小时候一样把在场的所有老师都揍了一顿，直接摔门走了。”

“……哇。哇伙计。你一定要装作听不见我下面要说的那句话，但你已经超越Shiro成为我心中的英雄了。”

Keith挑起眉：“我一定会把这句话写下来贴在我房间的墙上。”

“喂！”

“哈哈哈。不过说真的，其实我记得你。”

“嗯嗯嗯？真的？！”

“嗯。论谁都会记住一个没啥本事还整天扯着嗓子吹嘘自己的家伙吧，我们这一届本来人也没多少。说起来分班测试你好像就排我旁边，仔细想想的话。”

“对！你这么一说我也想起来了！我当时还和你聊了几句结果你完全没理我！混蛋！”

空气再一次归于静默。两个人脸上都挂着笑。Keith这才意识到他们的手依然交握着，但他并不想放开。

“我是在做梦吗？”Lance突然开口。

“嗯？”

“因为我从来没想到有一天可以跟你像朋友一样聊天。说实话，我挺喜欢这样的。我挺喜欢……你的。”

Keith感到喉咙一阵缩紧。“我……”他咳了两下。“嗯，我也。挺喜欢你的。”

“如果我现在闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候我们是不是就会回到以前一样每分钟都在斗嘴？”

Keith笑了笑，握紧了Lance的手。“哦相信我，绝对会的。”

 

但这都无所谓了。

因为一切都不会再和以前一样了。

因为我们曾经独自将自己的轨迹一路搭到了宇宙，然而这中途预料之外地遇到了归宿，就再也没有什么会和以前一样了。

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will post the English translation at 2nd chapter, if I can ever get it done... :P


End file.
